


I Look in the Mirror and see Myself

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Body Image, Dating, Gen, Gender Identity, Identity Issues, Insecurity, Other, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: So! This little one-shot is 100% inspired by conversations I have had with my friend bitchytimemachine! (BTW she is amazing and you should check her out) We have had lots of fan conversations about a certain little adorable blue shapeshifter who often gets overlooked in the fandom. If you are going to trash this referenced pairing or put down Puar. HERE IS THE DOOR.Hope you like!





	I Look in the Mirror and see Myself

Puar looked herself over in the full-length mirror. She knew 18 meant well by taking her shopping but she wasn't feeling all too confident about the outfit choice or the heels. 18 had brought along her teen daughter Marron who had become very engrossed in fashion and beauty in light of her own image issues. 

Marron was just an adorable girl and Puar couldn’t image feeling insecure in a body like that. 18 had explained her daughter had been teased although school for lack a nose and overall just being petite. 18 reassured her that Marron had a keen eye for silhouettes and style. Puar was grateful just nervous. 

“Puar, which one do you have on?” Marron asked from outside the fitting room. She had come here in her cat form which had elicited a lot of blank stare for other shoppers. She had never shown her truest form to more than one person at a time so her anxiety was at an all-time high. 

And it wasn’t always well received. The first person she showed was Yamcha, her closest friend. As time had gone on she began to think her feelings toward Yamcha were shifting. 

She had always admired him and it seemed natural to love your best friend. He accepted her, but it was challenging for him to change the way he addressed her after so many years of friendship. 

“Ummm…the red dress you picked out,” Puar said in her typical chipper voice. 

“Oh! That one is going to look amazing on you. Come show us,” Marron demanded and it sent Puar into giggles, Marron was 18’s daughter. 

Puar looked at her body in the mirror. She was the curviest of her friends, by a long shot. Puar was grateful she had told 18 beforehand that she would be needing plus size clothing. Marron had selected some of the hippest and cute plus size stores thankfully. She didn’t want her first shopping experience to be met with additional roadblocks. 

She smoothed the red fabric over her belly. The red wrap dress synched her waist in showing off the hourglass figure hiding under the baggy T-shirt she typically wore in this form. 

She took a deep breath before carefully walking out of the dressing room in some flats and she was glad. Heels would be too hard since walking on the ground was odd for her. It was foreign to her, the sensation of her feet touching the floor. Supporting this body was much different than her cat form. 

18 gasped and gave Puar a smirk. “I like. Very sexy perfect date outfit. You are going to get eaten up,” 18 winked. 

Her eyes widened and she shook her head at 18. “A date?” Puar giggled and rolled her eyes, “I think it’s a bit early for a thing like that. I don’t really date…” 

18 shrugged, “Why not? You are a curvy hottie. You have an amazing personality. Go out there and get it.”

“I think this is a bit more than just curves 18,” Puar said, shyly tucking her hair behind her ear. She held her hand in front of her stomach and turned back to the mirror. 

“Nonsense. You are gorgeous!” Marron smiled, “And any man, woman, or person would be crazy to not see the beauty in you.” 

“Well I haven’t ever been with a man like this,” she admitted, “I usually just copy a look of a nearby pretty girl when I have…gone on dates. But this is me.” She tilted her head to the side admiring herself in the mirror. 

“Let’s do some heels.” Marron beamed and walked through the store looking for some options. 

“18 this is really sweet but please tell me the date thing is a joke. I am not ready to date. I don’t even go out in this form.” 

“You mean you don’t go out as yourself? I get that. It took me years even with Krillin and giving birth to my daughter for me to see myself as a woman. This is you, Puar. And I won’t push, but a date isn’t a bad idea.” 

“I will attend an event like this. I know Bulma throughs plenty of parties.” Puar sighed and sat to slide on the heels Marron got her. 

Marron helped her stand and walk over to the mirror. Walking in heels was not intuitive. Marron let go of her hands and clapped. “See lovely. Elongates the legs and just changes your posture. What do you think?” 

Puar smiled and turned around to look over her shoulder, “I like this. It’s cute and sweet, you’re right the heels made the outfit.” 

“Good, now how about a casual outfit. Jeans and a shirt. Comfy and casual.” Marron smiled and practically pushed Puar back into the dressing room for the next outfit.

“So Puar what is your type? What are you into?” 18 asked casually. 

“I don’t know really. I’ve never had a longterm thing. I have always thought Yamcha is handsome…sorry if that’s weird,” She covered her blush even though she was alone in the dressing room. 

“It is totally fine honey. I disagree but I am pretty picky. I like Krillin and Krillin only. So Yamcha. Like kinda rugged? Scars and shit? You into long hair? And we are going for men right?” 

“Uhhh yes men and I guess that kinda works. I do think I like a manly man,” she said while dressing herself. 

This outfit was a go-to. A light blue shirt tucked into high waisted jeans. It was the first time she noticed just how generous her chest was. She walked out all smiles. 

Marron clapped, "You are looking so sexy Puar. Honestly, this is perfection.” 

"Honestly I feel sexy. I know it’s just jeans and a shirt. But I feel…like a...woman," she wiped at her eyes, “Sorry this is just a long time coming for me. I just never felt like the outside matched the inside.” 

"Aww honey you are a woman. You always have been right? Now it's time for you to blossom,” 18’s words were laced with care contrasting her typical tone and abrasive behavior. “I didn’t feel like a woman until I after I had Marron and even then with my modifications per se…it was Krillin who helped me see past my insecurities.” 

Marron hugged her mom who kissed her head, “Aww mom don’t start.” 

“So I get it. Not exactly. But—“ she choked on her words, “I didn’t think I would ever feel complete.” 

“Well thank you, today means a lot to me.” 

They paid for the outfits and were stopping to grab a coffee. Puar wore out of the store the second look and 18 turned to her with a devilish smirk. 

“How do you feel about Saiyans?” 

“Saiyans? Aren’t they all married? I mean they are attractive,” she said and covered her blushing cheeks. 

“They are hotties,” Marron commented with a giggle. 

18 rolled her eyes at her daughter. “What about this one? He’s fresh back from hell and on the straight and narrow,” 18 handed her the phone. The picture was a group photo zoomed in on a shaggy long-haired man. “It’s Goku’s brother.”

“He is…wow. What’s his name?” 

18 smirked, “Raditz.”


End file.
